


Cambios

by zekecrist



Series: Mikasa Ackerman • Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, F/M, non romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Desarrollado dentro del timeskip de 4 años
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Mikasa Ackerman • Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819168
Kudos: 3





	Cambios

Mikasa observa la herida de Eren en su rodilla atentamente, y la intenta cuidar con mucho cuidado y haciendo uso de todos los utensilios que tiene a su alcance. En algún punto, mira arriba hacia Eren, quién parece no querer quejarse del dolor. Ella le observa atentamente; sus evolucionados rasgos faciales le hacen recordar que conoce a ese hombre desde que era un niño.

 _Ha cambiado tanto_. Piensa Mikasa.

Vuelve a observarle, con cierta melancolía. En su cabeza hay muchas preguntas sobre Eren pero siempre intenta cegarse a ella misma pensando que Eren sólo se preocupa por protegerles a ella y a sus demás amigos. Ella le ha defendido varias veces, a pesar de que no está tan segura. Pero a veces el auto engaño es la opción que menos daño hace.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunta Eren al observar el interés que Mikasa parece mostrar en él.

Mikasa se avergüenza un poco.

—No, todo está bien. —miente Mikasa.

Ella vuelve a mirar hacia la herida, preguntándose por qué siente que todo en ella está mal.


End file.
